Shoujouhi
by Ashna
Summary: Sequel to Yume Ja Nai Yo.A threat to aneighbouring country has sent Takeru and Daisuke along with several other wizards to investigate the problems. During this time Takeru tries not to panic as Ken has disapeared completely from his dreams.
1. Doubts

Read Yume Ja Nai Yo first! Well you don't HAVE to but it explains some stuff which I wont do here. The plot line is different, just same set up and characters.

  
heheh I'm back with my AU!!! This was the stroy I came up with first. The other story Yume Ja Nai Yo is just the "Who these people are and how they know each other" type deal. So this is the True story. And yes Takeru and Ken do get to meet. Just How they will remains to be seen. 

I do not own Digimon in any shape way or form. I hate saying that.

Warning this story contains Yaoi, lemon, torture, rape etc. Told ya this plot thickens...

Oh I sujest looking up the meanings to some of the country names and bad dude names and such. I get bored and out comes a spanish or japanese dictionary. Everything was weird meanings.

*Begins to type with Xjapan playing the background...skipping .... No! This song was so obviously written by hide! No SKIPPING ON hide SONGS!!!*

Takes place two years after Yume Ja Nai Yo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

Prince Ichijouji Ken the youngest son to the King of Nanika, a fairly rich kingdom in the South East of Eiinamae, finally managed to break away from the mindless chatter of High Court dinners to flee to the relative safety of this rooms. He couldn't stand the court babble and posing. It went on 24/7, the pretending, the preening, the kissing of ass. It never stopped and gave the young Prince a royal headache. His older brother, the Heir to the throne, drank it in like water. He travelled those up tight circles with ease. Osamu was perfect for the role of King once their father stepped down. Ken just wished he could melt into the floor.

Pulling off the ever present silver circlet of his position and loosening the stiff collar of his tunic, Ken stepped into the room with a smile for the younger boy scurrying around inside. Toji was his personal servant but also his only friend. The young green haired, blue eyed boy of about thirteen had never treated Ken with anything but respect that had nothing to do with his position in life. Most importantly Toji treated Ken like a human being.

"Hey Ken-sama! The cook just called to say he was sending up your dinner now. I take it you didn't eat again?" Toji chirped as he stopped what he was doing to give Ken a welcoming hug.

"I can never eat that crap. It's too rich. There's too much of it too." Ken sighed wrapping his arms around the shorter boys shoulders.

He honestly didn't know how he could have survived his life without Toji. Pulling back Toji grabbed his hand and led him over to a large very comfy chair by the fire place. Ken didn't complain and sat back into the thick cushions. That was one thing he couldn't complain about, the fact that everything considered a chair was meant to be buried in.

"You just relax Ken-sama." Toji smiled and ran off to answer the knock on the door.

Ken closed his eyes feeling very tired, if not physically then mentally. He heard the sounds of Toji directing the servant carrying his dinner where to put it and the sounds of them leaving. Today seemed just a bit more tiresome then others. His father had surprised him with yet another lesson for his training. This one was no different from others but...

"What's wrong Ken?" Toji asked his voice appearing beside the chair, dropping the honorific sama in his concern.

Ken shook his head not wanting to bother Toji with yet another of his problems. The young boy was so self sacrificing it made Ken guilty to put so much upon him. No matter how often Toji assured Ken he was happy.

"There's something wrong Ken. Tell me. Either that or tell Takeru about it." Toji said the little imp knowing that would get Ken talking.

He'd never told Takeru Who he was and he intended for it to stay that way. In that dream world Ken was only himself and he intended for to stay that way. He wanted nothing to interfere with that one little bit of true happiness he had.

Sighing he opened his eyes to give his friend a glare. Toji just smiled at him knowing he'd won the little battle. Closing his eyes again he began to explain what had him agitated.

"Father has given me yet another set of lessons." he started as Toji sat on the floor at his feet as normal, head resting against Ken's knee.

Something that had bugged Ken at first but couldn't stop Toji from doing.

"It's not so bad, just learning the native language of the new ambassador. It's just Atror Susrirdolor doesn't seem right. I've seen him a few times and everything in me said to stay away from the man. Now I have to spend three hours every day with him." Ken said frowning.

The tall man had approached him earlier that day to introduce himself informally. He looked like a foriegner with his silver blonde waist long hair worn as a working class women might. The long mane was certainly an eye catcher and the mans only vanity. The rest of his clothes simple and undemanding on the eyes.

Ken had sensed something more to the man. His dark brown eyes where veiled, none of his emotions showing through. Ken didn't like the fact that he couldn't read the man at all. With Takeru's help through his dreams he'd learned quite a bit about his latent talent in magic. He could generaly sense a persons personality and honesty through his gifts. But Atror Susrirdolor was like facing a wall. Absolutely nothing. 

It worried Ken. His father made it a point not to let his youngest son into contact with the 'magic' loving countries people. Atror Susrirdolor was apparently from another country like his that shunned magic. Yet only magic could block his senses. Strong magic in fact. Takeru had said that his powers were very powerful even without training. It would take equal power or greater to stub his abilities.

"Maybe you should talk to Takeru about it? You know he knows more about your magic then we do. If Lord Susrirdolor is bad then you might know because of your magic. Takeru could help if that's true!" Toji said brightening considerably.

Despite never having met Takeru, Toji trusted him. Ken smiled as Toji stood up to get moving again. He had other chores besides seeing to Ken and had to keep busy.

"Thanks for listening Toji."

"Of course I would Ken-sama! No need for thanks." Toji said with a sweet smile before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken shivered, drawing back into the far recesses of his mind. With what power he still had left in his control, he closed the doors to himself. Blocking the path to sunlit dreams and memories of a smiling blonde. Anything of importance he locked away quickly, no time to send out a wordless plea for help. Silence would greet Takeru's next dream.

Coldness surrounded him, creating a thick layer of despair and pain around his own weak defence's. He did not want to see. He did not want to know. Waves of agony tried to wash him away but his wall held. Just barely but it held. With tears trickling down phantom cheeks, Ken curled in around himself, trying not to be noticed. He prayed to whatever might hear to save him from this. That he might remain unseen here in the dark. Far from what his body and mind were experiencing. 

The walls shook and warped as yet more layers of pain laid themselves upon them. Still further did Ken shrink away, leaving his mind helpless as his soul fled. Leaving his mind to insanity so that his soul might live.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heheh... That sucked. I've been debating for months on how to write the first chapter. I was gonna be more descriptive but I'll leave that for later. Guess this just a little teaser of what's to come. Oh and the gaps will be filled in. Point A will be leading up to point B. Just not for a few chapters! ^^ R&R please! 


	2. Coming home

OKAY!!! Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long but I seem to have to be in a mood to ignore all responsibility to write serious things. O_o I'm weird. Anyways here it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YAMATO!!!"

"Takeru?!?!"

*THUMP*

Two bodies collided as the brothers greeted each other enthusiasticly. Takeru's cheerful face was even more so as he litterly radiated happiness. He'd been away from his only real family for two years now after all.

Daisuke hung back, not quite sure how to take

(Author falls off chair as brother and co Cheer loudly. "Heh, guess the Canucks scored again." O_o.. Ahem anyways...)

Daisuke hung back, not quite sure how to take the group of wizards all hanging around. Some smiling at the hugging brothers, some waiting around to great Takeru themselves.

Yamato pulled back gazing at his younger brother critically.

"You've lost weight and you need new clothes. These things are thread bare! When did you last eat? What the hell have you been doing..." Yamato was cut off by a laughing voice.

"Yamato stop being such a mother hen! Takeru's been out near the boarders for two years. Of course he's going to look a little worn." Said a smiling boy about Yamato's age with wild brown hair that slightly resembled Daisuke in the energy he radiated.

"I completely agree with Taichi's observation. Why don't we go inside and let Takeru and his assistant rest from their travels?" A short serious looking red head spoke up from beside Taichi.

"Yeah your right Koushiro." Yamato grinned turning his tired brother by the shoulders towards the large brick building that served as the sorcerers capital lodging and training place.

Daisuke shifted, unsure of what to do, being apparently forgotten. He didn't expect to be introduced right away. The only reason they were here was because of a rouge magical creature Takeru had been tracking across the country for weeks. After finally catching it and rendering it neutral Takeru was given a well deserved rest. Daisuke was just glad to be Not ridding and the prospect of Not dragging an exhausted Takeru to bed each night and treating him like a large baby before he completely collapsed for the night. He still felt a lonely pang at being forgotten though.

The red head called Koushiro trotted after Yamato and Takeru while the other boy turned to him.

"Sorcerers always seem to forget we exist when they get together so don't worry about it. Just let Takeru rest up a bit and suddenly he'll be freaking out over forgetting about you." Taichi said with a friendly smile.

Daisuke instantly liked him. He let taichi tell the stable hands what to do with their horse and be led into the building. He might not have been as tired as Takeru but he still was exhausted. He wasn't going to bother with a bath but Taichi pushed him into the bathing rooms first thing.

"I know your tired but if you don't get clean and eat you'll feel nasty once you wake up." Taichi said handing him some fruit and cheese, easy on his very empty stomach.

He nibbled on the food as he let the water soak away all the saddle sores and aches from weeks of hard ridding and harder nights on the ground. Daisuke was barely aware of Taichi dragging him out of the bath and to his room. He was asleep the minute his head touched the pillow.

~~~~~~~~

He woke up slowly sometime around dinner, confused. For once he was sleeping on a soft bed in a warm room. Curling up a bit more in the blankets he remembered that they'd reached the capital early in the morning and had been ushered off to sleep.

Yawning he sat up and his stomach growled loudly, demanding more food. He looked around and saw somebody had left some pastries on the table beside the bed. Grinning he stuffed those quickly into his mouth.

He'd basicly just finished when the door opened. Takeru's blond head peeked in looking just as tired as before but a little more aware.

"Takeru! What are you doing up?" Daisuke asked jumping up to hug his friend.

Takeru smiled and gave him a hug back.

"Nature called, I'm going to be sleeping again soon. Hey mind if I have a few of those?" Takeru asked with a smile.

"Not at all!" Daisuke handed him some pastries and they both sat on the edge of the bed eating in silence.

Daisuke became so involved in quieting his own stomach that he didn't notice when Takeru curled up and fell asleep. When he did noticed he pulled Takeru up from the foot of the bed and pulled the sheets over him.

He laid down beside Takeru with a sigh. He usually took these moments of awareness while Takeru slept just to look at him. His sleeping face was thin and gaunt from their travels but that trusting and noble aura he'd always had still shone through. Smiling Daisuke closed his eyes, his own exhaustion catching up with him again.

When either Taichi or Yamato checked in own the two, it was always to see Daisuke curled up protectively near Takeru. One hand gently holding the blondes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Osamu's POV just to shake things up a bit.

The duties of being heir to the throne of a small country were no less stressful then that of a large. Day and night Osamu was kept busy with meetings, lessons and court duties. His mother would every now and then parade an available girl past him, taking up yet more of his time. He barely saw his brother anymore at all. Both had similar duties but Ken tended to avoid many of the activities Osamu enjoyed.

Lately it had gotten even worse. Ken had been given a new set of lessons from their father and a rather accommodating ambassador. Ken seemed to be enjoying them greatly. If you couldn't locate the younger prince it was sure he was with Susrirdolor.

But something about the situation didn't make Osamu happy. His father and mother were pleased to have found something ken enjoyed. Osamu wasn't so sure about that. Ken had grown distant and aloof. Barely even smiling anymore. The only time he did smile was at the court functions. He'd been attending more of those recently as well. That confused Osamu. Ken had never liked the court and it's constant posturing. Yet now he slid through the sickingly sweet and barbed words almost better then the dirties court official. 

Osamu was worried at this slow change in his brother. Ken was normally quiet and shy. Preferring the company of his long time servant and friend, Toji. Which was who Osamu wanted to talk to. He had a few hours few hopefully before any duties mounted up. He knew Ken was away at another lesson with that Susrirdolor so he would have time to investigate.

He knocked on Ken's suite doors and little Toji darted out closing the door quickly behind him.

"Ken is not here right now Your Highness." Toji stammered, his normally cheerful face turned down.

"That's all right Toji I wanted to talk to you instead today."

"Me Your Highness?" His voice colored with surprise.

"I'm worried about Ken. He seems to have changed. Your his closest friend. Please tell me what's been going on." Osamu asked as Toji wilted after each word.

"I... I..." He stuttered his head hanging.

"Why hello Osamu! What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Osamu turned around as Toji darted back into Ken's room. Ken smiled at Osamu and he felt his heart sink a bit. Never before had Ken turned to him in anything but his honest feelings. Now he was faced with Ken's court persona. He was hiding something and had chosen to keep Osamu out.

"Hello Ken. I was hopping we could do a little catching up. With your new duties we haven't been able to talk recently." Osamu smiled hoping.

"Oh I think not. I am much to busy right now. Maybe another time dear brother." And with that Ken disappeared into his rooms as quickly as Toji had.

"Something is not right about this..." Osamu muttered as he walked away his mind confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gomen it took me SO long to get out the next chapter! But it's done now! Yay! I'm hoping to get a chapter done on every single one of my stories. Well maybe not my 30/40 page chapter fic but hopefully all. Who knows might even get some cheesecake out? Heh only if the rest get done.

R&R!!! Tell me this wasn't complete crap! I'm having trouble how to set up the stuff early on with Takeru and Daisuke and co. 


	3. Start of a Journey

GOMEN NASAI!!! My ability to write just went pppffftttt and I havn't touched ANYTHING in months! I is so sorry! I will write more again. My hand is feeling better so I write! Hell I'll even try for the cheesecake agian since people are STILL complaining that I stopped. Funny people. Anyways hope you all enjoy!  
Oh and Empress forgive me for what I did to the band. Remember how I said I was going to use them in this fic? Well... Sorry?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few days of lounging about and recovering from their travels Takeru, Yamato and Koushiro sat down in Koushiro's quarters to discuss my Takeru had been pulled form the field after all this time. Yamato's face looked grave and Koushiro chewed nervously on his lip.

"Several months ago some very strange things started happening in the magical lines in Nanika. Stranger still because no one in that country uses magic. It's strictly forbidden. Even forbidden to speak of magic." Yamato started from the foot of Koushiro's bed.

"What is truely worrisome about this Takeru, is that slowly the magic is being.. How to say... drained away from the land. We only took note of this when farm land on the boarders started having drought like reactions form their crops. Yet the weather has been perfect for the season." Koushiro said from his position on the window sill, having gave the only chair to Takeru.

Takeru nodded following where this was headed.

"So the attention of the High King was brought to note when we discovered where the problem is. He contacted us because we can pass into Nanika without being challenged. We sent a team out about a month ago but..." Koushiro faulted his face troubled.

Yamato finished for him. "There was a surge of power felt just a few furlongs inside the boarder. No one saw what happened but we felt it even here. They are dead. Or at east we hope so." 

"Just like that? A full team of professional, just gone?" takeru gasped unsure if he could understand the implications of what his brother his lover had just said.

"One of our best teams. I might have wished Istu to the bottom of a well but not this." Koushiro said turning away from the view of the stables he had from his room.

"So it was them? It's hard to believe that they were stopped. Wasn't Toshiki several levels above you Koushiro?" Takeru asked eyes wide.

"Yes he had reached adept level several years after coming here. I only just made it last year." Koushiro said quietly.

Takeru sat there trying to understand. A top team of professionals was sent openly into a country, noramly known for it's peaceful ways and aversion to magic, then were killed by magic before they'd travelled two hours into it.

"So none of them survived at all? No bodies?"

"One did survive but I would call it surviving. Akemi was found just inside the boarder two weeks later. We don't know how he got there... But his mind was broken. He must have been linked to Toshiki when it happened. We couldn't find out anything from him. Whatever happened has erased any traces of memory from him. He didn't even know me." Yamato finished painfully.

He'd been quite close with they group throughout their training. Their high jinks and pranks now well known in the city.  
Takeru sighed having a feeling he knew where this was heading.

"So I was called in for what purpose?"

"The council thinks it best if this is investigated by stealth this time. We wont say we're coming and our cloaks will be left behind. None of us are particularly well known in that area of the world so no one will know us. We might not be as strong as Istu and Toshiki but with Koushiro along we'll have the backing we need." Yamato told him gravely.

"All right then. When do we leave?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke bounced in the saddle eager to be off. Even the prospect of coming up against a powerful wizard and high risk of death deterred him from his cheery manner. Taichi was grinning as well, walking his horse beside the younger boy, both chatting happily about this or that.

Yamato and Takeru shared a grin at their partners attitudes, such stark contrasts against the brothers more easy going manner. 

Koushiro was taking to the trip not quite so well as the young brothers and their partners. His talents being more inclined to study then active usage he was unsteady and awkward on his mount. He was learning but it was slow going. The first few nights had left him with saddle sores and had him showing off a more vile tongue then some thought he had.

"Why did they pick me for this?" Koushiro moaned miserably.

"Because your the strongest Sorcerer we have. You were stronger then Toshiki just... You read to much instead of using your powers. We need your back up here Koibito. SO deal." Yamato said with a sympathetic smile.

"Easy for you to say you like this type of thing. I much prefer my books..."

The two continued to squabble light heartedly as Takeru looked out at the fields they passed. The gently swaying wheat reminded him of his dreams with Ken. Dreams that had not occurred for sometime. In fact, he hadn't seen those quiet violet eyes in over four months. He worried just that much more every morning. Especially since even his own side of the dream scape was locked from his sleeping mind.

He was sure if he just worked past that troublesome block he would find some clue as to what had happened to his far off love.

*Tonight. I will ask for Koushiro's help. He knows more then me about these things. Maybe then I will know what happened.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atror Susrirdolor walked into his cambers with a smug smile. Things were going exactly as he had always planned. Even the meddlesome sorcerers sent by the High King had been no match for his growing powers. He's gathered those self assured little fools and given their fresh minds and power to his creature.  
One could not call the little prince anything more then that. His humanity and sanity where long gone as far as the ambassador could tell.

The Prince sat waiting in a chair by the fire, watching the flames with no real interest. His dark violet eyes dominating a face blank of any true thought. He sat limply as if the effort to carry his body was too much. The boy was often tired by the end of the day. Slowly Susrirdolor would drain away the boys power, adding it to the store he was building from the land itself. That power was what made it so easy to cull the noisy brats.

"How went the... Interrogation my Prince?" Atror said sitting in the other chair, opposite the boy.

The blank eyes rose and awareness flooded back. It was a mad look, one filled with hate and anger. Nothing but aggression and greed.

"They were less then cooperative. Quite stubborn in fact. In the end I merely stripped their minds. Not quite as useful anymore but they still have power. Though, the one is useless now. He was merely the brawn of the group. I will dispose of him shortly." Ken said with a cruel smile absent mindedly cleaning out some dried red substance out from his fingernails.

"So messy when they start top bleed like that." he fussed turning to a dark corner of the room.

"Toji go get something to clean my nails. They're filthy and I can't quite go to court with them like this."

The little green haired boy darted quickly to the door, every limb trembling with fear. Knowing that if he made a mistake or if even Ken thought he made a mistake he's feel it in his skin shortly.

"Why do you keep the boy? He's a liability my Prince." Atror murmured not liking the one bit of defiance Ken had shown him by keeping the boy.

"He's Mine. I keep him." Ken ground out glaring at Susrirdolor.

Susrirdolor nodded his consent. Though that bit of defiance still worried him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THERE!! A new chapter! Woo that took me awhile to get out. Yay for reading David Eddings to get me inspired. Was the kind of epic style reading I needed to know how to keep this going. 


End file.
